


Piénsalo Bien.

by Kasen_Ekxyll36



Series: Shorties [2]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen_Ekxyll36/pseuds/Kasen_Ekxyll36





	Piénsalo Bien.

[mvde - luv](https://youtu.be/av6NhDzuphU)

Amor.

Love.

愛。

El amor es un sentimiento que existe dentro de todos nosotros.

Amor, son los calidos brazos con los que tu madre te rodea.

Amor, es ver un animal en la calle y acariciarlo.

Amor, es algo que descubriras cuando llegue el momento... Enamorarse...

¿Te suena familiar, no? La última. Tal vez lo has escuchado de tus padres, un abuelo, un tío o alguien de por ahí.

 

**Mentiras.**

 

Todos se enamoran. Todos dicen "te amo" con un puño en la cara. Todos dicen "te amo" con una apuñalada a la espalda. Todos dicen "te amo" con un papel de divorcio en las manos.

"Tengo miedo de morir solo (a)". ¿Es en serio? Por algo en el matrimonio dicen "Hasta que la muerte los separe". El amor es un sentimiento inventado por los cuentos de hadas. No existe tal cosa como _El Amor Verdadero_ , solo el dolor del alma cuando perdemos a alguien que "amabamos".

Entonces... ¿Para qué amar? Todo lo que trae es sufrimiento. Todo lo bueno llega a su fin. El amor es una firma en un contrato que lleva como título "Sufrimiento".

Eso sí, no te pido, ni quiero que dejes de amar.

Pero piénsalo bien dos veces, antes de decir "te amo".


End file.
